thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2 (BR)
'Chapter 2 '''is the second chapter of [[The Walking Dead: Battle Royale|''The Walking Dead: Battle Royale]]''. '' Story It's been two days since Ethan Walker has "gone missing" out in the woods. It's been two days, too, since Glenn Richardson and Winston Hopper began searching him, as they inspect the woods, someone stalks them in the distance. Ethan is alive and well, tied in a tree somewhere in the woods, he is being held captive by Kevin Armstrong. Kevin explains that his people has been looking for Ethan's group and another one during a long time, "Why?" Ethan asks. "Just wait and you'll find out" replies Kevin. "That's it, I'm going to tell them everything" says Izzy. But before he can do anything, Victoria Abrams appears behind him. "You won't tell anything to anyone" she says as she knocks him out with the butt of her pistol. Kevin then appears, holding Glenn and Sonnie at gunpoint. "You come with us, we give you back your friend" She says. Glenn pretends to surrender and Sonnie attacks Victoria while distracted. Glenn and Sonnie then flee from the scene. Somewhere else, Devin wakes up lying against a wall and tied up, sitting by his side is Tate Ford, unconscious. Izzy falls to the ground, severely wounded. "I'm sorry guys, I failed you" he says as his head is stomped by Cheryl Danvers, who reveals that she has found "the location of the remaining ones" and that "soon everyone will be together", but she is then hit in the head by Ethan. "We're escaping" he says. "You're not going anywhere" a voice says in the distance. While fleeing, Glenn and Winston end up being held at gunpoint by Victoria, but Winston distracts her and manages to escape, leaving Glenn behind. While trying to escape, a gun points his head. "Oh fiddlesticks" he says before being shot in the back. Winston wakes up in a room similar to that Devin and Tate woke up, Kevin and Victoria are looking at him. "We should have captured them like a chapter ago" says Kevin. "We didn't even were introduced a chapter ago". replies Victoria, as both leave the room. Glenn then tells him that they have to find a way to escape. Sonnie humorously points that they could escape through the door and both leave. Once they escape the building, Devin appears and holds them at gunpoint, demanding to know where are his friends. Sonnie calms him down and explains that they are also looking for their missing friend: Ethan. Together, they realize that many people from the different communities are missing: Fer Morales, Danna Quintero, Magdiel Ramirez, Trace Oxford, Christian Thompson, Madeline Gatlin, Jason Michaels, Izzy Welch, Tate Ford and Ethan Walker. Devin believes that Cheryl, Victoria and Kevin must have something to do with their disappearances. "We have to go back" says Glenn. "But, how are we going to get back?" asks Winston. In that moment, behind them, Izzy, Tate and Ethan emerge from the building, having managed to escape. Everyone is shocked to see each other alive. "We have something to tell you guys" says Ethan, as Victoria and Kevin stalk them from behind, Kevin wants to attack them, but Victoria prevents him from doing so. "We have to tell Spencer" she says. Deaths *None Trivia * First appearance of Cheryl Danvers. * First appearance of Victoria Abrams. * First appearance of Kevin Armstrong. * First appearance of Devin. * First appearance of Izzy Welch. * First appearance of Tate Ford. * First appearance of Glenn Richardson. * First appearance of Winston Hopper. * First appearance of Ethan Walker. * When Victoria and Kevin capture Devin and Tate, Kevin breaks the fourth wall saying that they should have captured Devin and Tate "a chapter ago". ** Victoria also breaks the fourth wall by replying that "they didn't even were introduced a chapter ago".